


The Shadow and the Inferno

by FlowerCrownsAndFiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, avengers x reader - Freeform, reader x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerCrownsAndFiction/pseuds/FlowerCrownsAndFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader wakes up in a hospital, with an unfamiliar boy sleeping in the chair beside her. What she finds out next will change her life as she remembers it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first time writing a fic, so if I majorly screw it up, please be patient! This idea has been floating around my head for a while, so I thought I'd finally write it. Please leave a comment telling me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was the smell of disinfectants surrounding me. Gradually I registered a faint beeping and a small discomfort in my arm. I gave a small moan. As I opened my eyes, they were assaulted with a brilliant light. I snapped them shut immediately, then eased them open. Slowly my surroundings came into focus. I was lying in a hospital bed. The beeping came from one of the many monitors surrounding me, and the discomfort in my arm was caused by an IV.

As I looked around I saw a boy asleep in the chair beside me. He looked to be close to my age, 15, but I had no memory of him. I racked my brain trying to figure out who he was. The only memories I had were of my friends and family, days at school, camping trips, shopping with my friends, normal things. But no matter how hard I thought, I didn't know who this boy was. 

***

After I take a short nap, I press the button to my side, summoning a nurse. She comes in shortly, with a big smile on her face. "Hello, (y/n)! I wasn't expecting you to be awake so soon. Would you like to see your friends now, or would you like to rest longer? They've been waiting outside for quite a while."

After my rather sluggish brain processed what she was saying, I was quite confused. I never had many friends, and the way she was speaking, it sounded like there were a lot of people waiting for me. And if I was in the hospital, shouldn't my family be here to see me? And who was the boy beside me? And why was I in the hospital? My head was spinning with questions. "If you don't mind, I have some questions first," The nurse nodded, a signal to go on. "Why am I here? Where is my family? And who is the person in the chair?" The nurse goes pale at the last sentence. I turn around and see the boy sitting up, looking like he was going to cry. 

***

The boy ran out. Now I was really confused. What was going on? I looked at the nurse. "Could you please tell me what's going on?"

The nurse swallowed, then nodded. "That boy that just ran out was named Adam. And he's your best friend."

***

To say I was confused would be an understatement. My best friend? But I didn't know him! I never really had a best friend, just a few close friends. How could I forget my best friend? My confusion must have shown on my face, because the nurse came closer to me. She put a hand on my shoulder. 

"Maybe we should run some tests, to make sure your memory wasn't tampered with. With what you went through, I wouldn't be surprised if something is wrong. We weren't even thinking, we should have done a scan as soon as you came in."

"What did I go through? And who would have tampered with my memory? What's going on?"

"Do you remember anything having to do with why you're here? Anything at all? What you were doing, who you were with, where you were?" I shake my head, and the nurse sighs. "Let's start from the beginning. Do you remember the Avengers?"


	2. The Shadow and the Inferno, Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finds out more about what happened to her, and what she has to do with the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all like the new chapter! This story has been going around my head for so long, it's hard to try to put everything in order and write it out! But it's slowly coming together, so enjoy!

The Avengers. I've heard of them of course. Everyone has. The group of people with special powers that have saved the world over and over. "Of course I know who they are. What does that have to do with anything?"

"What do you remember about them? Do you remember knowing them personally?" 

"Of course not. Why would I? There's nothing special about me."

"I think you will discover that you are very special indeed, when we bring in your visitors. I think they'll help shed some light on your situation," she says with a slight smirk on her face as she walks out to get my visitors. 

I can't imagine who it might be. My parents would have been in here by now if they were near, so I'm assuming they're at work. The rest of my family lives on another continent. I don't see why my friends would be here, I've never been very close to any of them. I'm still pondering the question when she walks back in. 

"I'm afraid that we'll have to let them visit in groups of three; you're room is rather small, and most of them are quite large." I nodded, more confused than ever. Who is visiting me?

As the first visitor walks in, the nurses questions finally make sense. Walking through my doorway is the Captain America, followed by the Black Widow, and the Hawkeye. As I watch this impressive trio try to find places to sit, I can only form one thought- What the hell is going on?

Now seated, Captain turns to face me. "Hello, (y/n). It's good to see you awake." Has he been watching me? Did I know them? Was I being pranked? There were so many questions whirling around in my head. I grabbed one and asked it. 

"Why are you here? Do I know you? I mean I know who you are, obviously, but do you know me?" After I asked those questions, I could physically see all of their faces fall. 

Hawkeye answered. "We all knew you before your accident. We were actually with you right before everything happened. Do you remember anything about why you're here?" 

I shake my head. "The last thing I remember is waking up to go to school. I don't remember knowing any of you, or anything about my accident."

They all looked at each other with a look of dread on their faces, like they've experienced this before. 

"I need to go talk to Bucky. He could probably help us with this, help us understand how to help (y/n) and understand what she's going through," Captain says as he walks out. 

"First off, what are your real names? I know your parents didn't name you Hawkeye and Black Widow."

Hawkeye looked at me, his eyes filled with sadness. "My real name is Clint, and hers is Natasha. You don't remember that?"

I shake my head. I don't remember anything about you guys, besides the fact that you're really famous, and you've saved the world a few times."

Clint laughs. "Well, you're in for a surprise. You're famous too, and you've also saved the world. In fact, we have quite a few get well cards waiting for you back at the tower. Your admirers were beside themselves when they found out about what happened to you." 

Admirers? Saving the world? Me? But why? I'm not anything special. Not special enough to be an Avenger. "What exactly happened to me? The last thing I remember is going to school."

"We were on a mission," Natasha starts, "to blow up a Hydra weapons factory. We thought it would be a surprise attack, but we thought wrong. They were ready when we came. It was all we could do to get out alive. When we managed to get back to the jet, we realized you were gone. We had no choice but to leave. We thought you were dead. Adam had a really hard time with it, it was a week before he left his room, and another three days before he talked to anyone. You were gone for close to three weeks before we got you back, and all that time he had random mental breakdowns. And now you're awake and you don't remember us..." I realized Natasha was crying. "And we still don't know what the hell they did to you. But I swear (y/n) we will figure out what they did to you, and they will pay."

By that point, I was crying too. Not just because Natasha was crying, but because I had finally found people that really cared about me, even if I couldn't remember them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's just me, but I actually cried at the end of this! Maybe I'm just really sensitive, haha. I hope tho update again very soon, but we'll see!


End file.
